In digital broadcasting, channel bonding in which a stream of a high data rate is divided into a plurality of divisional streams (of channels) and transmitted, and on a reception side, a plurality of divisional streams are reconstructed into a stream of an original data rate is known. According to a digital video broadcasting-cable second generation (DVB-C2) standard, physical layer pipe (PLP) bundling) is specified as one of channel bonding techniques (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).